


Finger to the flame

by Simplysuper85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, notdestiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplysuper85/pseuds/Simplysuper85
Summary: Promptly after the events of 15 x 20.The calling to give another chance to a life that deserved more. Dean Winchester had met his fate with the greater plan of the universe. Maybe, more freedom should have been bestowed on a soul that fought so hard to gain it. Outside a deserted barn, maybe that chance would live again. A continuation from the events of " Carry on"
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Finger to the flame

**Author's Note:**

> This is my chance to get some writing off my chest and let myself bask in a possible happier ending for myself. I call it grieve writing. Here's lie Dean Winchester, who I choose to invoke life into again. Please feel free to comment and share anything. Let me know if you want this continued.

One flame was lit 

“ Cas, It’s starting.” Sam winced in pain. On to the second.

Two flames were lit 

“Sam, I can feel it. It’s here. I don't know….” the angel heaved as he placed his hand firmly deeper in the chest cavity of the body. The light piercing the night as they knelt outside the deserted barn. 

“You got to anchor it now, I’m starting the third.” he moved the lighter to the third finger. The lit fingers shifted, and the third one curled up to meet the flame. Tension building as the wind kicked up, tingling Sam’s spine beneath the flannel.

Three flames were lit 

“De caelo te melior est enim corpus, anima usque ad terram. manus gloriae” Sam held the decrepit hand with the curled fingers concentrating not to falter the latin phrase.

“ Finish it, Sam.” Cas beckoned as his hand passed further into the corpse. The beam of light threading up his arm. 

The fourth flame was lit 

The body began to shake. Cas used his free hand to press the shoulder of the corpse draped in plaid to the ground. His tan trench coat soaking up some of the blood that had pooled on the dirt. Streaks of white were spindling up his neck, and the blue hue activated the grace inside his vessel. Grunting in slight agony, he shifted the weight on his knees. Flashing lights danced over the barn reflecting black wings that were not situated in this plane but tucked in another dimension. 

“Favilla et cinere: formare terram. Incipimus iterum” Sam bellowed. Moving the lighter to the final finger, he breathed out in the cold air.

The fifth flame was lit

The Hand of Glory simultaneously roared higher flames from each finger then began to crumble in Sam’s hand. Ashes scattering to the earth. His arms swung to his side and the remaining burns left his fingers blistering with pain. 

“Sam, I'm gonna channel as much grace into Dean as I possibly can. Now that the soul is summoned, this might be hard to watch.” Cas gently gazed upon the still jerking body. “Dean, deserved more time.” 

The dirt formed rings around the angel and hunter. 

“Cas, Why didn't Jack?” a tear slinked down his face as he tried to reason it needed to be this way.

“Since Heaven’s rebuilding, any crackage could tip the scales. Souls can't just be easily shifted between heaven and hell. They need a backdoor to move to this plane once already passed, the only way is through magic. Jack is trying hard to correct the cosmic balances, the universe is in a sensitive stage after all Chuck has destroyed.” Ripples began to vibrate the bands of blue grace with white as Cas adjusted his focus on Dean’s seizuring corpse. Scorching blue light began to drip from his eyes, as he slowly turned his face to Sam.

“Sam, I need you to look away. Dean is trying to communicate through my vessel. This pure level of grace will blind you.” Castiel quickly braced for the soul to overcome him temporarily. Light began to drip faster out of his mouth and eyes, as he felt the soul climbing up his vessel’s veins.

“ Sam….I…...” Castiel's mouth opened with Dean’s voice echoing over the vessel known as Jimmy Novak’s vocal chords.

“ Cas… you are alive. I need to say something.” Cas adjusted his head with a tilt as he moved his mouth to counter the voice coming out of it. 

Sam focused his eyes to the ground, as he heard the exchange. Tempted to look up to see the facade of his brother. 

“Please Dean, one more minute. I'm trying to.” Cas' voice quivered as he phased in and out of trying to calm the overwhelming jolt in emotion from the soul in his hand. Slipping his fingers tighter around the soul, he pressed into the corpse of the former hunter. “Dean” Cas whispered as he felt the shock of the soul locking in place and the gaping hole in hunter’s back where the rebar had drained his life away, slowly weaving together.

Sneaking a look up again, Sam saw the light was not nearly as blinding as before. 

Here he was, watching his brother's being spring back to life in the night, in the middle of nowhere, with just the moon witnessing the bending of heaven to earth. Ten minutes earlier he was sliding his brother’s corpse off a cold steel rebar and dragging him to a bed of earth. Now here he was with the ashes of the Hand of Glory scattered around him, and an angelic family member who was swallowed by the empty how many years ago. Dean had fought tooth and nail for that slice of freedom, he deserved to enjoy it.

Suddenly the corpse took a breath…

lub-dub, lub-dub, lub-dub… and it got rapidly faster


End file.
